


End-of-Summer Festival

by AceCosmos



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Max's parents are abusive, all parents are headcanons, both verbally and physically, i hate max's parents, protective david here to save the day, sorry if its inaccurate, when david curses you KNOW you fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCosmos/pseuds/AceCosmos
Summary: It's the end of the summer, which means the annual festival! All the parents arrive, everyone's having a blast...But not everything can be happy and perfect.They arrive.(This is like. Majority headcanon-based so sorry if I miss anything)





	

It was August 30. 

 

The final day of Camp Campbell.

 

A special event was always on this day.

 

The end-of-summer festival!

 

-...-

The kids were rushing around that morning, taking their stuff out of their tent  
and leaving it by the entrance. David and Gwen finished up the preparations for the festival, hanging up the last streamers and making sure everything was ready. When the campers were all done, they crowded around David.

“Alright, campers!” David happily said. “Now that we’ve finished everything up, it’s free activity time until your parents arrive, okay?” The kids replied, “OKAY!” in unison, and split up to do whatever activity they desired.

After a couple of hours, the parents had begun to arrive.

First was Nikki’s dad, who was a more mature counterpart of their daughter, her father being a risky environmentalist.

Nerris’s parent’s were exactly like her, both being avid players of Dungeons and Dragons and even teaching Neil and Nurf how to play. (Neil was in it for the math and calculations; Nurf was in it for the risk.)

Neil’s parents were an art professor and a math professor, and were extremely polite, though the two were very...wary of each other.

As the day went on, more and more of the parents arrived, and everything was going well, it looked like the festival was going to be perfectー

 

A large black car rolled in, looking strangely menacing. The car’s thrumming engine turned off, and out stepped two people. They couldn’t have been parents. Parents shouldn’t look this threatening, this cold. 

 

“W-whose parents are those?” Nerris whispered, trying to hide behind her parents. Nobody answered. 

 

Max...Max looked horrified. He didn’t move. The father looked around, and seeing Max, gave him a glare that caused Max to shakily walk over. Everyone realized whose parents they were now, a shiver running down their spines. Max’s.   
His parents looked around. Their ice-cold expressions hardened. “Come on, Maxwell.” his mother hissed, picking up her son’s bags. “We’re leaving.”

 

“B-but..I...we didn’t evenー” Max stuttered. His mother interrupted him, her voice having a hard edge to it. 

 

“Don’t argue with me, Maxwell. This camp is bad enough. Don’t want you getting distracted and poisoned by this place. Don’t want you to ruin our reputation even further.” 

 

“I...I…” Max stuttered, before suddenly raising his voice. “I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE!” 

 

“What did you just say?!” his mother growled, gritting her teeth.

 

“I-I know this sounds stupid, but...but...I love this place! I can actually be free here, I can actually be me, I actually feel safe! And-and everyone’s so nice and polite and caring here, UNLIKE YOU!”

 

His father stomped over to Max and slapped him painfully across the face, causing Max to slam into the ground, holding his hand over his cheek and whimpering. His father hovered over him, pulling him back up and holding Max tightly by the cheeks, pulling him up into the air and causing Max to start crying, weakly kicking his feet, which were now dangling in midair. “DON’T YOU EVER USE THAT TONE TO ME OR YOUR MOTHER, MAXWELL! YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD! WE’RE LEAVING. YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING EXCEPT STUDY AND HOLD UP OUR REPUTATION, YOU HEAR ME?! AND YOU ARE NEVER, EVER, COMING BACK TO THIS CAMP! STOP BEING SO MUCH OF A MISTAKE!” His father continued to slap him as Max cried. “STOP. CRYING!” he screeched. “YOU’RE SO WEAK!” he dropped Max on the ground, pulling him up again and dragging him to the car. “We’re leaving.” Max was screaming and crying, nobody could do anything. They were frozen in fear, in shock that these were Max’s parents, they had never heard such booming voices before. Suddenly, someone grabbed Max by the sweatshirt and pulled him behind them. The person glared at Max’s parents with cold, dark eyes and a grimace, a face nobody had ever seen him have before. 

 

The person took a deep breath. “What,” David hissed, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

 

Everyone was taken aback by David’s sudden fury, even Max’s parents. 

 

“What did you just say to my wife and I, redhead?” Max’s father growled. 

 

“YOU HEARD ME!” David screamed, grabbing both of Max’s parents by the collar and pulling them close so he was face to face with both of them. “YOU ARE THE SHITTIEST FUCKING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED IN MY WHOLE GODDAMN LIFE! PHYSICALLY ABUSING YOUR SON? FORCING HIM TO DO THINGS TO HOLD UP YOUR REPUTATIONS? CALLING HIM, AN INNOCENT TEN-YEAR-OLD CHILD A MISTAKE? ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANY CHILD, LET ALONE YOUR OWN SON! I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, YOU ARE THE WORST PARENTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU’RE THE MISTAKES, IN MY OPINION! YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HERE! GET OUT, NOBODY WANTS SUCH CRUEL, HEARTLESS PEOPLE ANYONE NEAR THEM! LEAVE!”

 

Max’s parents growled something under their breaths, roughly dropping Max’s stuff on the ground and getting into their car and driving off. Before they did, though, they turned to Max and hissed, “You aren't our son anymore.” 

 

David watched the car drive off into the distance, seething in rage. Something tugged at his pant leg, and he whipped around, softening and calming down when he looked down to see Max, clutching his leg and sniffling, not looking up. 

 

“T-thanks, David…” he whispered, rubbing the bruises on his face. 

 

David sighed. “No...no problem, Max.” he quietly said. He picked Max up in his arms, then turned to the parents and other campers, who were still frozen in shock from the sudden ordeal. “Okay, all of you, feel free to relax and continue with activities for now, I’ll go get him bandaged up.” He carried Max over to the mess hall.

 

-...-

 

The rest of the festival wasn’t as upbeat and fun as the first half. After the incident with Max’s parents everyone felt iffy, still shaken by the incident. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, everyone had their bittersweet goodbyes. 

As for Max?

He lives with David and Gwen now.

It’ll get better soon, Max. It’ll get better...


End file.
